Together Forever
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: An argument between John and Teyla isn't what it seems. If you want future chapters you must review. And no, I do not think this is the best fic since sliced bread. Humor is for the some chapters.
1. Not What It Seems

**Not Just An Argument**

John Sheppard stepped through the gate. He had one thing on his mind. "Damn it Teyla! He yelled. "I said shoot him. For god's sake why can't you do a simple thing?"

"I need not explain myself to you." Teyla shot back. She walked from the gate room.

He pursued her. "You sure as hell have to."

"By the ancestors you are dense!"

He loved the fire of these arguments. "I'm dense! You're the one who can't follow a simple order!"

She stepped into the transporter, nearly blocking him from entering. "I made myself quite clear."

They exited into the deserted section of the city. John finally let himself relax. "Alone at last."

Teyla shoved him into the wall, straddling him so he couldn't escape. "Alone together." She dropped her P90 to the ground.

He followed suit, stripping off his jacket. He hated the deception, he hated the lies. He did love how she could argue. He loved everything about her. He pulled her in, kissing her viciously.

She responded in tune, her jacket half off as she was lost in their fierce kissing. "You still have not learned." She said, coming for air only briefly.

John pushed her into their designated room. They were so far away from everyone else in the city, that no one would ever find them. "I think I learned a bit, enough to win you." He pushed her against the wall, straddling her so that she could escape this time.

They'd started this a few months ago. All it had taken was one kiss after a sparring match. They hadn't been able to stop. He had lost control. As much as he hated himself for losing control, he had her and it made it all worthwhile.

He wondered how anyone didn't know. They'd do this on a regular basis. He'd start an argument just after they came through the gate, she'd play right along. They would appear to be bickering viciously to anyone who saw them, until they got their designated room.

The room had nothing in it, except a couple of broken chairs and a couch. They'd never bothered to bring anything else into it. They used it for this, nothing else. They walls were slightly worn, as if they'd been shot sometime. It hadn't been by them.

He finally let her go. He pushed himself back. "I needed that." He said.

"Indeed." Teyla replied. "When will we no longer have to hide?"

"I don't know." He let his head drop. "You know there's nothing I want more in the world... right?"

"Yes, I know. I find it difficult to understand why it is not allowed in your military."

"It's all a complicated series of rules and crap I don't care about."

"There is no way around it."

"Not that I see it. I will promise you this, as I've done a thousand times, once we've dealt with the wraith..." He grinned, he had said this a thousand times. "...I will quit the air force and marry you."

She kissed him again, she knew he would. "Give me five minutes." She collected her jacket and P90, then headed for the transporter.

John whistled. "I love you Teyla."


	2. Needed That

_A/N: Just watching SG-1's Window of Opportunity and deciding to write a continuation of Not Just An Argument, remember… if you want more, you must review._

_A/N: Yes, I know this is blackmail, deal with it._

John couldn't wait. As soon as he and Teyla were away from the gate room, he grabbed her and kissed her. She tried to push away.

"John, we can't not here." Her voice was strained.

John wasn't about to be denied. "I don't care." He kissed her again, drawing her into his arms. She vainly tried to push away, the last bits of her common sense being drained away in his kiss.

They were in a little used corridor. He hadn't waited till they'd reached the transporter. They hadn't bothered arguing this time; she had simply been so glad that he was alive.

They cleaned up his arm wound before they'd returned to Atlantis and he knew he only had precious few minutes before he'd be called back to the infirmary. They didn't have time to go and hide.

He kissed her down the length of her neck. She moaned in intense pleasure as he made contact with her soft skin. He wanted nothing more than her right now; he didn't care about the consequences; he didn't care about anything else.

They slumped against the wall. He lifted her off her feet in his arms. He hugged her intensely as she seemed to melt. He loved it when she melted. It invigorated him. After several intense moments, he forced himself to release her.

She took a moment to compose herself. She was grateful that she'd worn her hair in a loose ponytail today. "We have to be more careful." She said.

"Yeah…." John admitted. He composed himself, turning his radio back on. "But I needed that."

Teyla nodded. "So did I. I was worried about you." She drew him into a kiss.

He returned it. "I was terrified when I saw you on the ground." He shook his head. "I couldn't lose you."

"And I could not lose you." Teyla smiled gentle as she stroked his back. "But you must get to the infirmary." She turned and walked down the hall.

He was tempted to follow her. He was in control of his common sense. He turned back and headed down the hall. He was halfway back to the gate room when Elizabeth called. "John, why aren't you in the infirmary?"

"I'm on my way." John replied. "I just got sidetracked."

"I've been trying to contact you for the last twenty minutes!" Elizabeth said seriously.

"Okay, I accidentally turned off my radio, happy?" John tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He just wanted some privacy. He wouldn't ever tell exactly what he actually did, sometimes for hours, after a mission. That was his secret and Teyla's too. He just hoped he could keep it a secret.


	3. Maybe We Should've Paid Attention

_A/N: Alright alright, here's another chapter. I'm thinking they should get in trouble soon, I'm just debating about how._

_A/N: Tell me if it starts to get too graphic or if the scenes start getting too corny, I'm not exactly an expert on this. That's why this was a one shot. _

They'd taken sparring to a whole new level. If by new level they meant seeing who could kiss the other senseless first. John was winning currently, have gotten Teyla in a fierce grip against the wall. Their sticks were discarded and scattered. They hadn't sparred for more than a few minutes before falling into this routine.

John had locked the door mentally before kissing her first. It had only been another few minutes before he'd had Teyla against the wall. He had snaked his one had up her skirt and was caressing her thighs. Teyla moaned softly in response to his touch.

He'd told Elizabeth they'd be down here for at least two hours and weren't to be disturbed. He laughed, as if that wasn't a dead giveaway right there. Not to mention he'd frequently come out of sparring without his usual array of bruises, partly because most of it was spent mindlessly making out.

Occasionally it went farther than that. They tried to take precautions, and tried to ensure that they kept themselves from going to far, but sometimes it would just boil over until they both couldn't resist anymore.

He wished they had more time; there was never enough time. He forced himself to withdraw. He only made it a few centimeters when she pulled him back down again. He couldn't help but go with it; he was absolutely enamored by her.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Colonel Caldwell; please respond." John's radio transmitted the voice of Colonel Caldwell through it.

John swore, but manage to push Teyla far enough so that he could coherently talk on it. "Colonel Sheppard here; this better be important." John didn't keep the annoyance from his voice.

"Doctor McKay is working to interface some ancient technology onto our ship; he needs you to help activate it."  
"Go get Carson." John snapped back. "I'm busy getting my butt kicked by Teyla."

"Don't make this an order Colonel." Caldwell out.

John swore again and put his shirt back on. Teyla stood and retrieved the various articles of clothing she had shed as well. He kissed her. He had planned to leave immediately, but not before have one last run at it.

He lost track of time as he and Teyla fell right back into their usual routine. He was so enthralled that he didn't notice the knocking on the door. They didn't notice as someone overrode the lock and opened the door……

TBC

_A/N: Now obviously I won't leave you hanging…… we'll see how much of an AU this becomes after "Conversion." Now stop reading this and go watch the episode. SHEYLA FOREVER!_


	4. One More Night

_A/N: Now you figure out who knows their secret._

…. and immediately flinched back. "Colonel Sheppard, what the hell are you doing?" Colonel Caldwell yelled.

John flinched back, pushing himself back from Teyla. There was no point in hiding; it had been obvious what he'd been doing. "I assume you want me to help you with the ancient technology."

"That is an understatement Colonel. I need to see you outside. NOW!" Caldwell left no room for argument.

John flashed a concerned look in Teyla's direction, and then stepped outside the gym. He turned to face Caldwell.

"Let me make one thing straight Colonel; I expect never to find you associating with Ms. Emmagen in that manner. If I do, I will make sure you are sent back to Earth with a section eight discharge. Now go assist Doctor McKay, before I write that section eight." Caldwell didn't wait for John's reaction; he headed down the hall.

John walked back into the gym. "I guess we need to talk."

"Indeed." Teyla replied, pacing back and forth.

John took a step towards the window. "It's my fault. I should've gone."

"We are both at fault in this. We both knew it couldn't last forever."

"But we both wanted it. That's why we couldn't stop." He sighed. "We're going to have to let this calm down for awhile. We've got to stay apart." He already longed for her touch and they were only a meter or two apart.

"Agreed, though it will be difficult." Teyla stopped right next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"One last time?" John asked. "Tonight."

Teyla resisted for a second but then nodded. "But after that we must stop, at least for awhile."

John nodded, in agreement with her statement. He knew each day would be pure torture without her touch. He knew it was probably a bit wrong for him to have those kinds of feelings, but he knew he did. In addition to the emotional connection he had with her; he had a physical connection he couldn't deny.

At least they would have one last night together. He doubted they would get much sleep at all. This almost made him aroused already.

_A/N: I will be doing at least another chapter, it will NOT be a full fledged sex scene. The rating will not go up. Partially because I don't want to alienate my younger readers and because I don't feel comfortable with that method of writing._


	5. Should've Known

_A/N: Without further ado, the next chapter._

It was 3:00 in the mourning. Teyla stirred next to him. He'd been awake for only a few minutes. He knew she had to go though. They couldn't be seen together, not like this. He swallowed. He climbed out of her bed and retrieved his pants, shirt, jacket, etc… from the chair.

He pulled the piece of paper from his jacket pocket and set it down on the night stand. It read, "I will always love you."

He stepped out of her room and walked down the hall. He could already feel the cold coming in. He stepped into his room and lay back on his bed. He couldn't get her out of his mind, but for her sake, he managed to fall back asleep.

XXX

**Three Weeks Later**

It had been three of the longest weeks he'd ever endured. Each day was constant agony. He couldn't hold her; he couldn't kiss her; he couldn't tell her that he loved her. All that passed between them were silent looks.

He was performing his nightly rounds when he caught himself standing next to her door. He glanced back and forth. The hallway was clear of anyone else. He decided to risk visiting her. He knocked on the door.

There was a noticeable delay before she opened it. Her expression was unreadable, though it looked like she'd been crying. For what reason, he couldn't guess.

"You alright?" He asked.

Her expression brightened as she realized it was him. "I will be." She replied, forcing a smile.

"Teyla, these last three weeks…"

She cut him off. "Not here." She motioned for him to enter and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I've missed you too Teyla." He replied in between kissing her and breathing.

"John, I must tell you something." She pulled back just enough so she could tell him what was on her mind.

"I'm listening." John replied. Whatever it was, it was important.

"I think I'm pregnant."

John's mouth hung open. "Are you serious?"

Teyla's voice lowered. "I am extremely serious."

"Okay…" He pushed away and started pacing back and forth. "We've got a problem."

All Teyla could do to respond was nod. They were in serious trouble.


	6. What Are We Going To Do?

_A/N: I'm really confused as to why everyone seems to like this story so much, considering it's kind of a backburner project… ohhhh well, not that I'm complaining, it's actually kind of flattering._

John continued pacing back and forth. His nervousness was showing easily through his calm exterior. They both knew the reason why. They both knew exactly how it had occurred, and it was their own fault they were in this situation.

He stopped. "We're not going to be able to hide this."

"I am aware of that." Teyla replied.

"I mean, I'm extremely happy… but I'm not sure what we are going to do about it."

"We still have a few weeks before I start to show."

"Athosian women are pregnant for nine months, right?"  
"Yes."

"Okay… here's what we're going to do." He took a deep breath. "We're going to have to tell Weir. From there, we'll have to…" He shook his head. "I don't know what we'll do."

XXX

Elizabeth was sitting behind her desk, reading reports, when John and Teyla stepped in. She motioned for them both to sit. "John, Teyla, what can I do for you?"

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "We've got something we have to tell you."

"I'm not sure I'm going to like what this is going." Elizabeth sounded like she had a good idea of what they were both talking about.

John fidgeted again in his seat. "Ummm, well…"

"I am pregnant." Teyla said for him.

"And I'm going to assume that you're the father John." Elizabeth glared at him.

John turned away from Elizabeth's stare. "That would be a fair assumption."  
Elizabeth flexed her hands. "I'm not sure how to deal with this."

"Neither are we." Teyla replied.

"How long have you two been together like this?"

"Longer than you need to know." John replied.

Elizabeth moved to stand near her window overlooking the gate room. "For now, let's just pretend like nothing has happened. Who else knows?"

"Just myself, Teyla, Beckett, and maybe a few of the medical staff."

"Okay. I'll ask Carson to keep this quiet for now. Teyla, you can go. I have to speak to John alone."

Teyla respectfully nodded and stepped outside the office.

"What the hell were you think John?" Elizabeth asked.

John refused to meet her stare. "Honestly, I wasn't thinking. I just love her so much."

"Then maybe you should've loved her enough not to get her pregnant. Whatever happens, Teyla is going to have to pay a hefty price, as will you."

"I'm aware of that, but I'd give anything for her. You know that." John stepped outside the office.

"Damnit John I know." Elizabeth said to herself. "That's what I'm worried about."


	7. I Didn't Know That!

_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back again! I had to really think about how to do this chapter_

If there was one thing you could count on, it was Colonel Caldwell to act quickly against John. Even before John had made it back to his quarters, rumors were flying around the city about everything that was happening. He didn't care that others knew, but with an entire city spying on them, it was going to be a lot harder to deal with it.

John sat on his bed and began playing his guitar. He was only playing for a few minutes when Rodney came through the door, completely unannounced.

"Colonel!" Rodney shouted. "How'd Caldwell figure it out?"

"What do you think?" John retorted. "You're the genius."

"While I'd normally be flattered that you'd admit to that, I couldn't even begin to guess."

"You know how I spar with her, right?"  
"Yeah, who doesn't? We also hear rumors that more goes on between you two during those times."

"There's truth to that rumor. How else do you think I got in trouble?"

"So what, were you so overt as to be having sex when he found you two?"  
"Not quite Rodney."  
"What do you mean not quite?"  
"I was getting to that part Rodney, even though I should've packed my bags and gone to help you."

"Oh no, you mean when I…" Rodney trailed off, realizing what had happened. "I'm sorry Colonel. This is my fault."  
"Where the hell do you get that Rodney?" John snapped. "It's not your job to protect Teyla and I from our own stupidity, though damn she's good."  
"Really?"

"What, you want details on the kinky stuff!"

Rodney waived his hand in front of his face. "NO! I need to get out more. Anyway, continue."

"Like I was saying, it's not your fault."

"How is this not my fault?"  
"Sit down, shut up, and forget about it Rodney!" John snapped. "Anyway, nothing can be done about it."

"Wait, maybe there is."  
"Unless you've got a device that can go back in time, I think you're a little out of luck."

"Not quite."

"Well, spit it out Rodney."  
"Maybe if you blackmailed Caldwell."

John raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about Rodney?"  
"Caldwell's been hitting on Weir, but there's another rumor."

John raised both eyebrows. "I like where this is headed."

"I'm not sure. Give me a few hours to find and drill Cadman on this rumor. She knows them all."

"Why am I not surprised?"  
"Why can't I remember it?"

As if on cue, Laura Cadman walked right into the room. "Hey guys, need Caldwell blackmailed?"

"How did you know we were thinking about that?" Rodney stated, astonished.

"Well, Caldwell's an arrogant… thing I shouldn't say, but I know he gets around, specifically with a certain junior engineer on the Daedalus."

"Who?" John snapped.

"Lindsey Novak." Cadman grinned fiercely at the declaration. "Isn't that just wrong? Poor Novak, she really needs some loving. Wonder if I can hook her up with one of the scientists."

"Who told you this?"  
"Lindsey did, when she was dead drunk at ladies poker night."

"I can't image Novak getting laid by Caldwell." John replied.

"Neither can I Colonel." Rodney agreed. "Do you have proof?"  
"Do you want to know that?" Cadman replied.

"I think I've got a plan." John replied, grinning from ear to ear. "The question is how."


	8. What is Blackmail?

_A/N: Don't you just love it when the good guys resort to very dirty tricks to get their way?_

Teyla sat alone in her quarters. She was tired of the battle for her and John to be together. She placed a hand on her belly, trying to see if she could feel anything of the child soon to be a part of her. She couldn't feel anything, but she wasn't surprised. It was far too early for anything like that to be happening.

John came bounding into her room, not bothering to knock. She was shocked to see he was grinning from ear to ear. Rodney followed in his wake. Just when she thought no one else could be coming, Cadman skipped into the room.

"Sorry to bother you Teyla." Cadman apologized.

"Yeah, she's sorry." John said rapidly. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "But I know how we can be together."

Teyla raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "How is that?"  
"We're going to blackmail Caldwell."

"What is 'blackmail'?"

"It's where we threaten to expose Caldwell's own… rather shady dealings… in order to get him to back off about the two of us."

"What is Colonel Caldwell guilty of?"

"He's been giving out some loving to a Novak!" Cadman laughed. "It's rather funny, the thought of those to together."

"And we are going to threaten to make that public knowledge, so that he will leave us alone."

"Exactly." Rodney stated. "Elegant in its simplicity."  
"Indeed." Teyla allowed herself a small smile. She found the whole concept amusing.

"So what do you think?" John asked.

"I believe we should do it. I hold no respect for Colonel Caldwell, and what we are going to be doing will be harmless.

John grinned fiercely. "Exactly!" He was about to kiss her when he noticed Cadman and Rodney staring. "Private time!" John motioned for them to go.

"You mean…" Rodney didn't finish his sentence, but got up and left, pulling Cadman in his wake.

Once the door had closed, John pulled Teyla into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

Teyla didn't respond in words but pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him in an almost animalistic act.

John groaned. He loved her. There wasn't much to it but that."


	9. It's This

_A/N: Here's to all you reviewers_

The plan couldn't be better. John thought to himself. He was waiting just beyond the entrance to the pier that the Daedalus. Teyla was at his side, as was Rodney. Cadman was watching from the second floor. She would contact them the moment that she spotted Caldwell.

It was well after dark, but they all knew that Caldwell made a regular trip to Atlantis at this time on day. _To flirt with Weir._ John thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. What happened in Caldwell came with an escort? What happened if for some reason that escort opened fire? He wouldn't put it past Caldwell to have armed guards, even on Atlantis.

"Heads up Colonel." Cadman said over the radio. "He's imbound and…" Cadman squealed with delight. "… we've got him read handed."

Caldwell stepped around the corner with Novak trailing at his heels. John grinned fiercely and stepped into the light. "Gotcha Colonel." He said.

Caldwell tried to fake it off like nothing happened. "Thank you for your thoughts…"

Teyla cut him off. "We are well aware of your relationship with Ms. Novak."

"You had better have a damn good reason for this Colonel." Caldwell threatened, backing defensively in front of Novak.

"Here's the deal." John said, taking a menacing step forward. "You leave Teyla and I alone, we don't expose your little relationship with Novak."

"You would dare to blackmail me Colonel?" Caldwell asked, incredulous.

"I would dare. Besides, you tried the same thing with me." John met Caldwell's stare evenly.

"We have a substantial amount of evidence against you Colonel." Rodney threatened, obviously bluffing.

Caldwell believed him. "Fine." He pointed an angry finger at John. "This isn't over Colonel. One of these days you're going to cross that line and you won't be able to jump back across it."

Caldwell stormed off, Novak turned back towards the ship.

Cadman stepped out of the shadows, a video camcorder in hand. "So you're saying this tape shouldn't go public?" She threw the whole group a wicked smile.

"You are terrible Cadman, you know that?" Rodney said.

John laughed. "Yeah, but it definitely gives of material against him. Duplicate it, hide copies of it."

"Yes sir." Cadman walked briskly away.

_A/N: So, you still want more, give me some ideas as to how, besides the obvious have the babies routine, remember, this is turning into humor, so humor or cushy romance, it's your call… until I actually write it. Until next time._


	10. Airsoft Guns

_A/N: I'm holding off on the having babies routine for some lighter fun. It won't be at all realistic._

"They're called air-soft guns!" John protested. He was referring to the rather large crate now resting in Elizabeth's office. Inside it were many orange tipped weapons and many canisters of air-soft 6mm pellet ammunition. He couldn't understand why Elizabeth was so flaming mad about his purchase.

It said on the box, Colonel John Sheppard, Atlantis Expedition, Cheyenne Mountain Complex. It had found its way onto the Daedalus and back to Atlantis. He prided himself on that small achievement. The last time they'd dialed Earth, he'd quickly connected to Cheyenne Mountain's wireless network and made the purchase using his rather expansive bank account.

"I can't have you running around with these things!" Elizabeth replied.

"Why not?" He said, exasperated. "They can't do any harm to anybody." He pulled one of the guns out of the box; it looked surprisingly like his P90.

"John, put that…"

He handed it to her. "Come on, shoot me!" He quickly grabbed a mask from inside and pulled it over his head. "Come on!"

Elizabeth tentatively pulled the trigger. She missed. The pellet bounced under John's legs and into the wall. It then rebounded and shot around the room before finally stopping at her feet.

"See, no damage." He pulled the mask off. "Now will you please let me take my stuff back to my room?"

Elizabeth dumped the weapon, none to gently, back into the crate and let out an exasperated sigh. "Just don't let me see them again."

John flashed her his most mischievous grin, and then dragged the crate out of her office.

XXX

After some difficulty getting the crate down the control room steps and into the transporter, he reached his room, or more appropriately, his and Teyla's room. She greeted him with a smile as he pulled the crate into the room. He dragged it to a corner.

He pulled her into a quick embrace as he crossed the room. "How's the little one inside you doing?" He asked.

Teyla was not yet two months pregnant. She did even really show any signs of being pregnant. They both new better. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him passionately. "I believe that he, or she, is doing fine." Teyla smiled.

They both sat in silence for a moment. Teyla sat in his lap and leaned against his chest. "What is in the crate?" Teyla asked.

John tried to look innocent for a second, and then stood up. "See for yourself." He pulled the top off the crate and motioned for her to look inside.

After examining the crate, Teyla raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would we need all these weapons in our room?"

"They're not weapons, they're toys." He pulled the gun that Elizabeth had fired and pulled the clip off. Immediately, air-soft pellets began to fall out and bounce around on the floor. "Crap!" John planted his thumb in the spot where the pellets were falling out. "They're called air-soft guns."

Teyla motioned to all the multi-color pellets rolling and bounce all over their room. "These guns fire those color balls."

"They're called pellets, but yeah. It's a game."

"And how does this game work?"

"Well… we set up some teams, and then some rules… then we find a place to play and we fight each other."

"With these guns."

"Yeah. The worst that can happen is that you get a nasty welt." He pulled out the masks. "That's why we have these. They protect your eyes and most of your face."

Teyla fixed him with a sly grin. "This could be fun."

"Told you it would be." He began pulling the guns from the box. "Now let's get to organizing them."

"Is that what the shelf is for?" Teyla asked, pointing to the shelf that he'd gotten last week.

"It sure is." He laughed. Now if he could just get enough players.

_A/N: Like I said, these next few chapters will be incredibly light-hearted, maybe some scientist versus military air-soft rompage. I know, I've kinda lost the whole "Not Just An Argument" concept, but that's what you get when you (as in the reviewers) turn this from a one-shot to a it won't stop fic._


	11. L33t Randek Zelenka

_A/N: This chapter has absolutely no SHEYLA in it, instead, this centers around everyone's favorite scientist (Of course I'm not talking about McKay)_

Randek eyed the memo on the message board carefully. It read, "Wanted, players for the first Atlantis air-soft tournament. Come to an informal meeting tonight if interested." It was signed by Colonel Sheppard.

Randek allowed himself to smug triumphantly. He'd even managed to smuggle his own air-soft gun with him to Atlantis. He also knew that many of the scientists had been dying to play since they'd left Antarctica. It was a little known secret amongst the original scientists of the Atlantis expeditions.

After all, they were all geeks, as Colonel Sheppard was so fond of saying. He walked back to his quarters and dug into his duffle bag that he'd brought with him. In the very bottom were too boxes. He opened the small one first. Inside was a single Tokyo Mauri Colt 1911 spring air-soft pistol. He checked the ammo. It was still loaded.

He then opened the other box. Inside was his most prized possession. It was a Tokyo Mauri AK-47 electric air-soft gun. He had two pairs of clips. He checked the battery. It had been disconnected the entire time so there was little chance it had been depleted.

He checked to make sure his safety glasses still fit, and then he looked further into his bag to find his ammo. His ammo was reflective silver in color and it made him smile just looking at the full can of two thousand rounds.

The first thing he did was check to make sure they fired. Both weapons sent air-soft pellets flying around the room. He allowed himself a chuckle of success. Colonel Sheppard may be the military commander of Atlantis, but he had yet to meet Randek Zelenka in an air-soft match.

XXX

Later that afternoon, Randek wandered into Rodney's lab. Rodney was busy working with some ancient device of little purpose. At least, when compared to the upcoming air-soft match.

"Have you seen the memo?" Randek asked.

"What memo?" Rodney snapped.

"The one that Colonel Sheppard posted, inviting anyone who's interested to play air-soft in the unused parts of Atlantis."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've never played air-soft?"

"No, care to elaborate?"

Zelenka drew his air-soft pistol and shot Rodney in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Rodney snapped.

Zelenka waved the gun in front of Rodney's face. "Imagine if you could fire this weapon at anyone in the city, who would it be?"

"I wouldn't mind taking a shot at Colonel Sheppard."

"Then come to the meeting in the mess hall tonight."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Good."

"Zelenka, where did you get that?"

"I smuggled it in along with all the alcohol the first time we stepped through the gate."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?"

"Remember, be there Rodney. You won't regret it…" Zelenka trailed off. "… as long as you're on my team."

_A/N: After I'm done with these next few chapters, I'll be switching back into some hopelessly romantic SHEYLA stuff… hope you enjoy the Zelenka ninja._


	12. Stalking the Military

_A/N: You guys are in for a treat; school lightened up on me enough for me to finish this chapter. Enjoy._

Nice turnout, John though to himself. He was standing at the head of a long table. Sitting on the right side where the people he'd already picked to be on his team—Teyla, Ronon, Major Lorne, Cadman, and two of Lorne's buddies from the Daedalus. On the other side of the long table sat a number of the scientist contingent—Rodney, Carson, several geeks from the Daedalus, and several geek from the original Atlantis expedition. Among them, was a very smug look Randek Zelenka.

The look on Randek's face was enough to worry John. All the other scientists could easily see how the odds were stacked against them, yet they had all come to play. John wasn't about to turn them down. Without warning, Elizabeth walked in and took a seat next to the elusively happy Randek.

John raised an eyebrow. "You're all here to play, right?"

Everyone nodded an affirmative.

John quickly listened off a set of rules he'd invented a long time ago to keep this game fun. They included things such as everyone had to where safety goggles. Everyone had to refrain from shooting at too close a range. Last but not least, everyone had to remember to be 'dead' if they'd been hit in the head or chest.

They all nodded in acknowledgement. Then John quickly listened off the teams that'd he'd already decided on. As he did this, he noticed the bag at Zelenka's feet. He paid little attention to it as he grabbed his weapons, an air soft electric P90 and a spring pistol, from the crate.

All of the weapons were already loaded, and as everyone took turns grabbing weapons he outlined that he'd already roped off the area where they were playing. They were playing in a small area of the city that had been fully explored and mostly vacant. He didn't mention this area used to be his and Teyla's make out spot.

Once everyone was ready, John glanced at his watch. "You guys have two minutes heads start. I suggest you move."

The civilians moved out at a rapid pace.

He glanced back at his team. "Ronon, Teyla, Cadman, you're with me. Lorne, you and your buddies are team two."

"What's the plan sir?" Lorne asked.

John pulled the map back up on the display screen. "We are going to encircle them." He pointed to the area in the middle. "They'll most likely hold up here, waiting for us to come to them. Since we don't have grenades, we have to be creative." John handed Lorne a radio. "Alert me if you get into trouble. Go!"

Lorne and his team darted off into the city. John motioned for his group to follow him. He led them silently into the city, circling slowly around the center area where he knew the scientist would be held up. There were only two entrances, and he didn't plan to make it that easy for them.

He stopped as he heard a noise. It sounded like a spring being pulled back. He quickly motioned for his team to fall into a defensible position. An air soft pellet whizzed by his ear just as he crouched down. Ronon fired a burst from where it had come from, but he didn't hit anything.

"I can get him." Ronon said.

"Go, we'll continue on." John replied.

"Do you really think it's fair?" Cadman asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked innocently.

"Putting all the scientists on the same team, they're going to get creamed."

"I would not underestimate Doctor Zelenka." Teyla replied. "I believe there is more to him than meets the eye."

"That's scary." John replied. He pressed his radio. "Lorne, any contacts?"

"We got shot at by someone." Lorne replied over the radio. "Couldn't identify."

"Play it safe. I've got Ronon hunting him."

"I almost pity them."

Neither of the teams suspected they were being talked by a single gunman. Neither did they suspect that he was listening to every word they said. The gunman silently continued to stalk them, waiting for the right moment with which to strike.


	13. Not Who You Think It Is

_A/N: I'll be jumping back into the hopeless SHEYLA angst I know you all know and love, be sure to check out A Prophecy (SG-1), the super cool sequel to Inner Demons._

Ronon glanced back the way he came. He'd only been on his own for a few minutes, but he knew that he was way out of league, which scared him considerably. He was a runner; he was tougher and faster than anyone in the military contingent on Atlantis. The only thing he couldn't understand was how someone was stocking him.

A shot whizzed past him, hitting the wall just in front of him. He spun and fired a burst, while ducking into a nearby room. He never saw who was shooting at him. He stopped and glanced around the room. There were two doors. He took the left one and raced down a narrow hallway, his footsteps silent in the incredible stillness of this part of the city.

As he raced down the hall, he checked the spring pistol he'd brought with. It was still fully-loaded and cocked, ready to fire at a moment's notice. He to an immediate right at the end of the hall and found himself in a large room.

Not pausing for an instant, he quickly bounded up the stairwell and onto the second level. He glanced back the way he came and held his breath. Nothing, not even a pin drop could be heard.

Knowing it was stupid to stand still any longer, he got up and walked to the other side of the second floor. Opening the door, he stepped into the next room. It was a room with a high ceiling and some dangling lights. He ducked behind a console on the far side, checking his equipment and holding his breath again.

He heard the door open. He glanced above his cover for only a second and saw nothing, but a shot whizzed right past his head, forcing him to duck again. He swore in his own language, knowing he was now cornered.

That was when he felt the muzzle of an air-soft gun press against the back of his neck. He swore again, dropping his weapons.

"Hello Ronon." Elizabeth replied, taking his guns.

XXX

John knew they were in trouble when he lost contact with Lorne's team. He'd quickly dropped back from advancing, knowing that something had gone horribly wrong. He paused at the entrance to a stairwell, listening quietly.

"Something is not right." Teyla commented quietly.

"No kidding." John replied, forgetting the idea of even bothering with the stairwell.

He headed back the way they'd came, heading straight for where he was sure the civilians would be held up. Teyla brought up the rear, a silent shadow. He paused just outside the door to the large area. He knew he and Teyla where entering from a balcony.

He held up a hand and motioned for her to enter and then follow him. He then opened the door. Teyla instantly ducked into the room, opening fire with an electric P90. The two scientists that where on the balcony threw up their hands in surrender. John then surged into the room, firing madly into the crowd.

The majority of the scientists where packed into the center area, firing sporadically at them, but not really hitting trained soldiers. John stopped bothering with the scientist in the center as a shot pinged off the wall next to him. He spotted Zelenka, shooting from across the room.

He dropped into a prone position and reached for his spring pistol. He got hit in the arm almost immediately. That didn't stop him from firing off a shot that pegged Zelenka in the head. Zelenka threw up his hands. John came up and finished off the last of the civilians. He did a quick head count, the only one missing was Elizabeth.

He suddenly realized that Teyla was being shot at. Teyla leaped over the rail to avoid in incoming hail of air-soft pellets. John rolled behind a pillar to escape another hailstorm of pellets.

Teyla screamed. Forgetting caution, John leaped from behind the barrier and to the lower level. Teyla was clutching her ankle. He ducked again and returned a burst of fire to the balcony from which he was being shot at.

"You all right?" He asked her, his voice knit with caution.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Look out."

John swore, realizing he'd just been shot as he felt a ping from his neck. He dropped his gun, and then turned around to face his assailant.

She walked down the stairs, a slight swagger in her step, and a merciless smile on her face. Elizabeth holstered her weapon. "You never figured I'd be better at this than you."

"No," John replied, "but maybe things would've been different if Teyla hadn't twisted her ankle."

"Maybe, you game for a rematch?"

"Not until we've had a chance to change the teams." John gave Teyla a hand standing up. "But you'd better watch out next time."


	14. Sure, Ruin My Happy Moment

_A/N: Okay, new story arc… wait and see_

"So what were those heated arguments really all about?" Elizabeth pressed from across the table.

John shot her icy daggers. "You don't really need to know."

"No really, I do."

Teyla flushed red.

"Okay, so they were an excuse to disappear." John replied.

"And do what?" Elizabeth inquired.

John thought for a moment, trying to ignore the fact that Teyla was turning very red. "They were times to demonstrate our affection."

Elizabeth grinned smugly. "You mean make out?"

"No!" John protested, trying to save what was left of Teyla's dignity.

Rodney chose that moment to sit down next to Elizabeth on the opposite side of the table. He immediately began to spoon food into his mouth. "So, what are we talking about?"

"You and your sex life!" John hastily tried to turn the subject away from him and Teyla.

Elizabeth had apparently gotten all she needed, because she turned her gaze toward Rodney. "So how's Katie in bed Rodney?"

Rodney had a look of pure horror on his face. "I do not have a sex life, nor would I abuse my friendship with Katie in such a disrespectful manner."

John turned to Teyla and whispered. "He's definitely done something he's ashamed of."  
Teyla shot him a confused look.

"You can tell it in how he's getting defensive."

Teyla nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth continued to press Rodney for information. John soon found himself almost falling out of his chair because he was laughing so hard. However, Rodney hadn't budged under Elizabeth questions. John had to admire that. He was just grateful Cadman wasn't here.

He checked his watch. He tapped Teyla on the shoulder; then hastily downed the rest of his food. "We've got an appointment with Beckett."

"I'm not through with you." Elizabeth replied, before turning back to Rodney.

XXX

John paced back and forth as he watched Carson operate the ancient scanner. Teyla was lying under the scanner. Carson shut the scanner off and walked over to the monitor mounted on the wall.

"Stay right there lass." Carson said as he pushed a few buttons.

John walked up to the monitor. "So when are we going to know?"

"Just a minute… there."

On the monitor was a scan of John and Teyla's growing twins.

"What a second?" John asked. "Are those twins?"

"Aye lad." Carson replied. "You see there, a boy and a girl. Or so the scanner says."

"Can she move now?" John motioned to Teyla, who was trying to move to see the monitor.

Carson smiled. "Of course."

Teyla stood and walked over to the monitor. "They are beautiful." She said in awe, her arm encircled around John's waist.

"Yeah." John said, placing an arm around her shoulder. "This however, is when it gets complicated."

She glanced up at him. "How so?"

Carson cleared his throat. "I'm going to have to pull you off active duty soon."

Teyla nodded. "I understand. It will be far more complicated for my people."

It was John's turn to look bewildered. "What?"

"In Athosian culture, twins are a sign that the parents are blessed by the ancestors. There may be… difficulties… with them living on Atlantis."

"How would that be a problem?"

"My people will want the children to be raised in the Athosian ways."

"I'm all for that, as long as they also learn about Earth and its customs too."

"That is the problem. Some of my people are very… traditionalistic. They will resent the fact that we wish to raise our children in both our customs."

John nodded; then pulled her in close. "Let's not worry about that right now. This is a happy time."

Teyla relaxed in his arms, this was a happy time, for now.


	15. When First We Kissed

_A/N: Hey guys and gals, just so you know, I don't want to make it seem like I hate the Athosians, but I needed a conflict otherwise it's not interesting… right? Here's chapter 15._

"When are our children due?" Teyla asked Carson.

Carson rested his hand on the examination table. "It's hard to say exactly, but I'd guess they should be here in five months or so. You should start showing obvious physical signs of pregnancy very soon, if you haven't already?"

John smiled, briefly squeezing Teyla's arm. "Can we go?"

Carson smiled. "Of course, be sure to call me if you need anything."  
"Thank you Doctor Beckett." Teyla said courteously.

John steered her out into the hall, keeping his arm around her. He glanced down at her and remembered everything. Their first kiss had been on a lonely balcony. For some reason, neither of them had been surprised. They'd simply smiled and kissed again. He slowly allowed the memory to envelop him, bring a smile to his face.

_"What is your world like Major?" Teyla had asked._

_"Honestly, I've never really thought of it like that. Guess I took it for granted." He'd replied, using the voice he only used with her alone. It was his quiet, sincere voice, without any trace of mockery or sarcasm. "It's got huge forests, large cities filled with people, huge mountains, deserts of sand and snow."_

_"It sounds truly wonderful." Teyla's eyes had been closed, as if she was imagining the world he was describing._

_John thought for moment. "I never really thought about it like that, until you asked."_

_Teyla opened her eyes, gazing intently at him. "Some day I wish to see your world, if you will take me?"_

_"As soon as I can, I plan to take you to see my world." He flashed her his most boyish grin. "But I can wait."_

_"Do you not want to return to your world?" She asked, never braking eye contact._

_John realized they were standing very close. "I do, but there's something here in Atlantis I'd never leave without."_

_"What is it?"_

_John dropped his eyes, avoiding her gaze. "You."_

_Teyla didn't respond, but rested her hands on his shoulders. Spurred on by some subconscious desire, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, hoping there wasn't some bizarre Athosian custom as to how to do this. He lowered his head and their lips met in their first kiss._

_John didn't let the kiss last long. He back away just enough so see her entire face. He smiled. Then she smiled back and they met again, this time drawing it out so they could fully enjoy it._

"John." Teyla said, trying to get his attention.

John shook his head. "Sorry, was just remembering what started this."

"You mean our first kiss?"

John swore he was blushing. "Yeah. It's something I'll never forget."

Teyla nodded. "I will always remember it in my heart."

John guided her into their room. He sat down on the bed next to her, drawing her into his arms again. Then he kissed her. "I love you Teyla." He said.

"And I love you." Teyla replied.

He wasn't going to bring up the topic of the Athosian customs related to twins. He didn't want to ruin this moment. Right now, all they had to worry about was each other and their coming children. John Sheppard couldn't of been happier and he knew that Teyla couldn't be either.


	16. A Confrontation

_A/N: I love the feedback guys and girls, keep it coming, it keeps me writing. On a side note, do you like the new title? Or do you have a suggestion for a better one, summaries are also helpful. Feel free to contribute, I'll give you credit._

The jumper was silent, almost too much so. John tried not to fidget nervously at the controls. Once or twice he'd glanced over at Teyla and gave her a reassuring nod. He wanted her to know he was on her side. He'd also packed a wraith stunner in the back of the jumper as insurance.

"It is unfair." Teyla finally said, exasperated.

John took one had off the controls and looked directly at her, making eye contact. "I know it's not." He said in the softest voice possible.

Teyla rested her hands on her slightly expanded belly, now showing visible signs of being pregnant. "Our children deserve better."

"I want you to know that I'm on your side." He extended his free hand.

She grasped it. "Thank you John."

"Do we have anyone we can trust to be on our side in the village?"

Teyla thought for second. "I am sure many of the younger Athosians will support us, and I know Halling will side with you. Of the elders, I am unsure."

"And they're the ones that make the decisions, right?"

"Correct."

"Have they even taken into consideration that the children will be half Athosian, half Earthling?" John suppressed a laugh at referring to himself as an Earthling.

They sat in silence the remainder of the trip. Teyla knew she could confide in anything with John, that he only had her best interests in his heart. She knew he cared for her more than he had ever allowed himself to care about anyone else. In that she loved him.

"There's the village." John remarked, bringing the jumper in for a landing in a clearing just beyond the village fence.

Teyla stood. "Let us be done with this."

John nodded, shutting down the jumper and motioning for her to take the lead. As they stepped out of the jumper, he grabbed the handheld wraith stunner and placed it in his pistol holster. He followed Teyla into the village and to the largest log cabin in the center.

Teyla knocked.

The door was opened to reveal a large wooden amphitheater, with eight elderly Athosians sitting in the first row of seats at the very base of the incline. John was impressed; he hadn't expected the Athosians to make anything like this. It brought back memories of high school musicals and other fun times.

He followed Teyla down the side and onto the stage. It felt strangely like being on trial. He straightened his posture and stood side by side next to Teyla as they waited for one of the Athosian elders to say something.

A woman with long silver hair stood up from her seat. She regarded John with an expression of disgust. "Daughter of Tagan, we have asked you here to discuss the future of your coming children."

Teyla winced at the title, but didn't move an inch.

"Is it true that you carry twin children?" The man with a bald head asked.

"Yes." Teyla replied. "I carry a boy and girl."

The woman turned her gaze away from John and to Teyla. "Twins are rare daughter of Tagan. They must be raised in the Athosian ways."  
"I am not disputing that," Teyla replied, "only that they must learn about both of their parents' culture."

"You cannot dispute tradition daughter of Tagan."

John was getting annoyed, but refrained from being rude and asked politely, "Why do you call Teyla daughter of Tagan?"

The woman fixed him with an incredulous glare. He was tempted to shoot her right then and there. "Our ways are none of your concern."

"I believe they are." John said. "I'm hoping to soon be married to an Athosian."

"We will decide that."

"And why is that?" Teyla spat.

"It is bad enough you are having twin children with a non-Athosian, but to consider marrying him. It is not proper for the daughter of Tagan."

"That is my business."

"As the daughter of Tagan you cannot do this. We forbid it."

Teyla fixed the woman with the coldest expression John had ever seen. "You cannot forbid me anything. I am the leader of the Athosians."

John hand dropped to the stunner in his pistol holster, things were getting way out of hand. He wouldn't be surprised if a group of Athosian hunters surrounded them any second now.

"STOP!" A voice rang out from the balcony.

John glanced up and smiled as Halling and several Athosians walked into the amphitheater. He allowed his hand to relax.

"This is wrong!" Halling said, fixing the woman with an incredulous stare.

"Return to your dwellings." The woman said, her voice commanding.

"No. The ancestors would not approve of this and you should respect the appointed leader of our people in the proper way."

"She doesn't follow the traditions, she has been absent from the village for months at a time. Do I need to remind you of that?"

"And do I need to remind you that while we sit here safe, Teyla continues to fight the wraith. She fights for us."

"Leave." Teyla's voice commanded. "I respect the opinions of the council, but I will not abide by them. Our children will be raised as both Athosians and Earthlings. There can be no other way."

John grinned. This was what he loved about Teyla. One by one, the council members stood and bowed respectfully, before stepping outside the building.

Halling took a step down to the stage. "Teyla, I wish you the best wishes on behalf of everyone in the village."

Teyla nodded respectfully. "Thank you Halling." She smiled, addressing the entire crowd. "Thank you all." Then she turned to John, and in a quiet voice said, "and most of all, thank you John."

He smiled, pulling her into his arms. "I'm glad that's over. Now what should we call them?"

_A/N: Wow! That was way too long for a chapter of Together Forever, names for the babies? All entries welcome, I reserve the right to take the ones that I want, just as above you will get credit if I use something you suggest. Remember, it's a boy and a girl. (Twins)_


	17. Tagan and Eliya

_A/N: I have decided to use Tagan and Eliya Sheppard as names for the kids. Thanks to everyone who submitted ideas for the naming of the kids._

John was pacing outside the infirmary. Five months have passed very quickly. He'd had the Daedalus bring in baby supplies, along with having the Athosians supply them with cribs for the twins. So far, the elders of the Athosian council had stayed quiet, though he doubted he'd heard the last from them.

Their marriage had been a small ceremony for a few select friends and had been on Atlantis. John allowed himself to be swept away by the happy memory, trying to forget for the moment that he was pacing outside the infirmary while his wife was having their kids because he'd nearly lost his lunch.

He heard an agonizing wail and immediately panicked, almost going back into the infirmary, before remembering that Carson had told him to stay outside the entire time and to not come in before being told.

He resumed his nervous pacing.

"For god's sake relax Colonel." Rodney quipped.

John had almost forgotten Rodney's presence. "It's not your kids being born in there!"

"No, but your pacing isn't helping matters either."

John fixated Rodney with a death glare and kept on pacing. Thankfully, Rodney stayed quiet. He immediately turned to the door when it opened, revealing a very tired Carson Beckett.

"I'm happy to tell you that you're the father of two very healthy children." Carson said with a slight grin.

John ducked past Carson and into the infirmary, heading straight for Teyla's bed. Elizabeth was holding one of the babies, Teyla held the other. John accepted the child from Elizabeth's arms.

The baby's eyes immediately opened upon moving to John's arms. John tilted his head. The baby fixed him with a strange expression that said, "Cuddle me or else." Or at least, that's how he interpreted it.

He pulled the baby into a very gentle embrace. It seemed so fragile, yet so beautiful. He couldn't help but grin stupidly as he held his kid in his arms. He sat down next to Teyla's bed.

"Sorry I couldn't hang in there." John said quietly.

Teyla glanced at him, before returning her attention to the sleeping child in her arms. "Do not worry John."

"What do you want to name them?"

"I want the boy to be named after my father."

John looked down at the boy in his arms. "Sure, that's nice. What about the girl?"

"I believe you should name her?"

"How about Eliya?"

"That is a nice name. She has your eyes John."

He raised his eyebrows at the comment. "I'd assume that's a good thing."

"Of course." Teyla smiled at his self-deprecating sense of humor.

XXX

Carson returned an hour later to check on them. "I'd like to keep the twins here over night to make sure nothing's wrong with them, and it'll give you both one last night of peace."

John smiled. "Ready to go?" He asked Teyla.

Teyla nodded and handed Eliya over to one of the nurses. "We shall be back tomorrow."

"And don't hesitate to wake us if anything is wrong." John added. He led Teyla into the hall, sweeping her off her feet and into a fierce embrace, kissing her. No words were needed between them; this was the happiest day of their life.

XXX

Later that night, after most of the infirmary staff were off duty, a single person slipped into the infirmary. Carson never saw the person before he was knocked out. The person slid down the steps and into the hastily constructed pediatric unit. There the person picked up the only two occupants and stole into the night, confident that their mission had succeeded.

_A/N: Hah, hah, I love cliffhangers, especially these, because only I know what happened and what's going to happen._


	18. Pursuit

_A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil. But here's the next chapter… been brainstorming another Sheyla so this story may take a break soon, not sure though, still gotta finish Prophecy._

Carson groggily opened his eyes, instinctively scratching his head. Then he suddenly snapped alert. He raced down into the pediatrics ward and swore. He didn't waste any time grabbing his radio.

"Elizabeth, lock the city down!" He radioed as he ran down the halls, not sure what he was worried about more, the fact that John and Teyla's children had been abducted or that John and Teyla would kill him for losing them.

"What happened?"

"The children have been kidnapped."

Elizabeth gasped over the radio. "I'm locking the city down, wake John and Teyla, tell them to come to the briefing room."

Carson nodded, knowing this could be a death sentence, and then took off down the hall. He reached John and Teyla's room in a few minutes. He rung the doorbell; then pounded on the door.

"Just a minute." He heard John snap from the other side.

The door opened, revealing a very sleepy Colonel John Sheppard. Carson swallowed. "John, we've got a serious problem. Your kids have been kidnapped."

It took a few moments for the information to sink in the John, who just stood in the doorway blankly. A tear began to form, but John blinked it away and turned to face Teyla.

"Elizabeth's locking the city down and she told me for you two to come to the briefing room as soon as you can." Carson left, knowing he couldn't help either of them.

XXX

John quickly dressed next to Teyla. Neither of them had said a word, but they both knew what had to be done. They both ran down the hall ducking into the transporter and taking it to the central spire.

John burst into the briefing room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He yelled.

Elizabeth shot John a death glare. "We're still trying to figure that out. While Major Lorne is looking over the security footage, I need to know if you two know anyone who could possibly do that."

John glanced at Teyla; then looked back up at Elizabeth. "The Athosian elders."

"Why?" Elizabeth couldn't understand.

Teyla stepped forward. "They believe that the children should be raised in a purely Athosian way, I thought we'd succeed in convincing them otherwise."

"What's happening?" Ronon asked as he stepped into the room, already in full mission gear.

"We are going to go get our kids." John said in response, glancing at Elizabeth but not asking for permission.

Elizabeth knew she didn't have a choice, she just nodded.

John, Teyla, and Ronon jogged out of the briefing room and down to the armory. Once there, John and Teyla geared up. The three of them then raced up to the jumper bay.

John didn't pause as he hopped into one of the jumpers. Teyla sat next to him, Ronon sat behind Teyla. He dropped his P90 on the floor and powered up. The roof hatch automatically opened as John took off into the sky.

He put the jumper on a direct course for the Athosian settlement, flying at full speed. He could feel a rage begin to build within him, a blind protective rage that only came with being a father. He glanced at Teyla, who was nervously fingering her P90. If there was such thing as a husband and wife bond, it was burning with fire between the two of them.

John set the jumper down in the small clearing just to the side of the village. He opened the hatch and walked out in the lead. He knew exactly where he had to go. Teyla had showed him the row of houses that the elders lived in.

Halling met them before they got halfway. "Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, I must admit I find this surprising. What brings you here?"

John looked at Halling. "Where are our kids?" He said in a menacingly low voice.  
Halling was shocked; he glanced at Teyla for support and found none. "What has happened?"

"Our kids have been kidnapped; your Elders are the primary suspects."

"They would never do such a thing!" Halling look unsure of himself.

Ronon aimed his pistol at Halling, twirling it twice before finally aiming it steady. "I'm not so sure. Tell us where they are, or I'll shoot you."

John placed a hand on Ronon's arm, pushing it down. "Halling is one of our strongest supporters Ronon."

"I will take you to see the Elders, but they are far away."

"They have gone into the mountains?" Teyla inquired, finally speaking.

"Yes, they will not be back for days."

"We must find them. Did they tell you where they were going?"  
"No, they never do. It is a common enough practice."

"Not when your children were just kidnapped." John said, his voice black as space.

"I can show you the path they normally take, but I have no idea how long it is."

"Then pack some food, because we're not stopping until we have our kids back." John motioned for Halling to lead.


	19. Love and Tradition

_A/N: Thanks for that info Cielito, wouldn't have ever guessed that on my own. I'm going to work it into this chapter. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Since this is a snow day I'll do lot's of updating._

They were only a short distance from the village when John noticed something was wrong. Teyla was breathing much harder than she normally would and was limping slightly.

"Halling stop." He said, turning around to check on Teyla. He allowed her to lean heavily upon his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Teyla glanced up at him; under all the fire in her eyes, he could tell she couldn't handle this. "A woman who has just give birth to twins should not be doing this."

John gentle lowered her to the ground. "Maybe you should go back to the city, or at least the village."

Teyla shot daggers at him. "No, I will not leave my children."

John lowered his head. "You're not going to do our children any good if you push yourself too far." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm going after them, and I'll be damned before I let them go."

Teyla's resolve faltered as she realized that she wasn't going to win this argument. As her expression softened, she sighed. "Save our children John."

John embraced her gently, and then kissed her. He stood and turned to Halling. "Does this path lead straight to them?"

"It will lead you to a region where the elders stay. I do not know more than that."

"Take Teyla back to the village. Get her to rest."

Halling nodded. "I sincerely hope you find your children."

"Thank you Halling." John said. He turned to Ronon. "Lead the way Chewbacca."

Ronon looked at John with a confused expression. "Why did you just call me Chewbacca?"

"Remind me to show you Star Wars later."

"Right." Ronon took off at steady marching tempo, his runner instincts honed.

XXX

Teyla sat in Halling's living room. While her physically body was there, screaming that it was in pain, her mind was with John and Ronon, two men who cared for her. She could almost sense them as they made their way through the forest.

She sipped her tea. Its hot vapors soothed her tired muscles. A single tear escaped her eyes, a feeling of helplessness that she hated. She was independent; she was strong, but not strong enough.

She smiled as Jinto entered the room. "Are you here to keep me company?"

Jinto stuttered for a moment. "Is it true that you had twins?"

"Yes. It was the happiest moment of my life, until they were taken from me."  
"Why are you not out there looking for them?"

Teyla's expression hardened. "I would, if my body could handle it. As it is, I have already pushed myself too hard. John and Ronon will find them." Her voice became distant as she imagined them. "I know they will."

XXX

Ronon stopped at the base of a large mountain. "Tracks… they're fresh, only a day old."

"Let me guess… they head straight up the mountain." John said sarcastically.

"Yeah, looks like three, maybe four people." Ronon didn't start walking; he looked closer at the ground.

"See something?"

"Yeah… it's a trick." Ronon traced the outline of some faint prints in the ground. "They want us to try and go up the mountain. In reality, they went this way and tried to cover up their tracks." Ronon slowly walked along the tracks and into the forest.

John followed only a step behind. He missed having Teyla with him. It was like an ache he couldn't cure. But when he listened carefully, he could almost hear here voice. It was like listening to someone whisper from across the room. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things or if he was really hearing her voice.

Ronon stopped once they reached a small valley with a group of Athosian tents set up in it. John did a quick survey with his binoculars. There were no guards that he could see, but that only unnerved him.

He tossed the binoculars to Ronon. "Can you see anything?"

Ronon surveyed the area. "No, doesn't mean they're not there."

"I'm going down, cover me from here."

Ronon nodded.

John ran down the slope and right up to the first tent. He stopped to listen. The air was thick with the sounds of insects and other natural creatures. Other than that, the tent was silent. He slowly circled around it until he came to the flap to get inside it.

He raised his P90 and stepped inside. The old woman from the village council was standing with her back to him, over a pair of little beds. John slowly crept up behind her and pointed his P90 at her head. He clicked the safety off.

"Don't move." He said circling around her so he could see that his kids where alright. "I want answers and I want them now." He said his voice low and quiet. Anyone who knew him would've recognized that he wasn't kidding around. This was the serious John Sheppard.

"Colonel, we already told you why." The old woman said in response. "These children must be raised in a pure Athosian way. If we must take them from you, then we will."

"Unless you want me to shoot you, you'd better rethink what you just said." He couldn't believe that arrogance streaming off the old woman. "My kids have to learn where both their parents came from; otherwise they'll turn out to be just as arrogant as you are."

"Your culture Colonel isn't without its flaws."

"No it isn't." He replied. "But neither is yours."

"We are better than you."  
"That's where you're wrong. You kidnapped my children; you nearly outcast my wife from her own people. Do you call those the actions of a perfect culture and people."

"We will do what we must."

"Why, and don't give me this shit about tradition."

"Tradition is all we have Colonel. It is the only thing that has survived from our once great people. That you would tell us to scoff it is unthinkable."

John dropped his gun, turning to face her. "Tradition isn't the only thing you have. You have your morals, your feelings, and love. Are you willing to throw all those away in the name of tradition?"  
The old woman finally showed uncertainty. "What you say has merit Colonel Sheppard, but we cannot abandon who we are."

"I'm not asking you to abandon who you are; I'm asking you to embrace my culture too, through my children. They're as Athosian as they are Earthling. They represent a new future between our two people. Don't hurt that for them."

The old woman looked at him for a second before bowing her head. "While I am not sure I agree with you, I believe that the children should be returned to their parents."

"Thank you." John said, bowing his head in return. He clicked the safety on, then picked up both his children and began to walk back to the village.


	20. Together Forever

_A/N: Camy gets all the credit for this chapter, she helped me get the idea going and provides me all the info I need to do this without it being corny. This one's for you Camy. I would've had this up sooner but the computer screwed up and I lost it all. GRRRRR!_

Teyla closed hers eyes and forced her tense muscles to relax. She was standing just outside Halling's home. She opened her eyes and stared up into the hills where she knew John was even now. She let a gust of wind blow her loose hair around and pulled the blanket she wore even closer.

Thousands of emotions rolled with the tempest, flowing with the same ferocity of the wind. How was she supposed to feel? Her two children had been abducted by her own people and now she couldn't even go searching for them.

If only she could get her hands around the council's frail necks. She'd twist them around until they learned to fear the day that they took Teyla Emmagen Sheppard's children. She stopped herself, had her people truly fallen so far?

As she looked out onto the mountain range she could feel her heart linked with John's as he searched for their children. She could feel the intense burning determination and love that nearly consumed him. She fell for him, again.

A single tear dropped from her eye, she immediately stopped the rest. John would return, with both of their children, she knew it. She had to know it. The empty hollow inside her ached at the thought of losing a part of herself.

She let her arms wrap around the image of Eliya in her arms, the one time she had held her newborn child. If she closed her eyes she could almost she the amazed grin of John as he looked down Tagan in his hands. For a moment, she forgot she was cold.

She gazed onto the field where Jinto and his friends were playing football, just as John had instructed them. For just a moment, she could see her children grown up, playing in that same field. The tears slowly began to fall as she realized just how close she was to losing that.

Then her heart leaped into her throat as she saw John walking towards the home. He was carrying two sleeping infants, Eliya and Tagan. Teyla knew it in her heart the second she saw them. She dropped the blanket, completely oblivious to the cold and ran, heedless of the pain to him.

She stopped only a step away from him, staring at him, letting the tears of joy stream down her face. She gazed into John's green eyes, melting then and there with love and passion. She took the final step and wrapped her arms around him and the infants, kissing him in the process.

As if on cue, just as they broke the kiss, Eliya woke up, gazing up at Teyla with intense green eyes. Teyla slid her arms gently around Eliya and began to hum a quiet Athosian nursery rhyme.

John caught her gaze as she sung and they shared a moment of silent communication, almost telepathic. Teyla knew immediately just how much John loved their children, and her.

She finished her song and cuddled a once again sleeping Eliya in her arms. She turned to John and kissed him once again. "Thank you John." She said breathlessly.

John raised an eyebrow. "They're my kids too."

Teyla suppressed the urge to laugh. Indeed, they were his children too. In that moment however, the world was very small. It included nothing more than two happy parents, with two sleeping infants. They were together forever.

_A/N: I need another plot idea to continue._


	21. Sickness and Health

_A/N: This one's for you Camy, hope you feel better. Just so you know, completely un-Beta'd!_

Apparently, all that crap that was said about being together in sickness and health during their marriage wasn't a total waste. Teyla was sick with the common cold of all things. It was amazing how she could knock Ronon to the floor in a sparring session, yet could be taken down by a common cold.

They'd agreed late the previous night to let Laura Cadman take care of the kids while Teyla was sick, just so they wouldn't get sick. It'd also been doctor's orders. John was currently carrying the two in his arms to Cadman's quarters.

She'd stayed while the Daedalus was heading back to Earth to get supplies. Her official reason was that she would be a valuable aid to the expedition, her real reason being she just wanted some time with Carson. John hoped he wouldn't be inconveniencing her too much, but she'd volunteered at their wedding.

He reached the door and was thankful for his ancient gene, allowing him to open the door mentally, since both his arms were full. He stepped in. "Lieutenant, you in here?"

"Just a minute!" Laura yelled from the bathroom.

Of course, then he noticed that the shower was on. "Sorry to bother you."  
Laura stepped out in her bathrobe. "Yeah, next time knock..." She trailed off. "Ohhh, that's why! You're not trying to get me to adopt, are you?"

"Only temporarily." John said. "Teyla's come down with a nasty cold and we don't want the babies getting sick."

"Sure no problem, it's gonna screw up Carson's plans for later, but we'll work around it. How long?" She grinned fiercely.

"Probably not much more than a day or two." John replied.

"Okay, I think I'll tell Carson we adopted them and see how he reacts."

"Make sure you've got it on tape Lieutenant." John said, holding a finger up in a characteristically McKay fashion.

"Right." Laura replied, taking both children into her arms after they received a kiss from their father.

"Now, anything happens to them." John stated sarcastically.  
"And I know, I'll burn in hell sir." Laura finished.

XXX

John returned to his and Teyla's quarters after checking in with Elizabeth for the night. He'd managed to secure a few days worth of leave from her, though she wasn't happy with it. His argument had been that Teyla was a member of his team and incapacitated.

He was hoping her cold would've lessened while he'd been gone. If anything it had gotten worse. She'd taken a liking to Kleenex since they'd shown her them. Well, the trash can was full and several boxes had already been used up.

He placed the dinner tray on the table in the main area, heading back into the bedroom. Teyla looked miserable and it hurt him to see her in that condition. He nose was raw from wiping it and her eyes sagged from exhaustion. That and how she lay defeated in the bed always tugged at his heartstrings.

"You okay?" He asked, a phrase he always used.

She coughed and shook her head. "I feel as if the ancestors themselves are dragging me down."

He sat behind her in the bed, propping her head against his chest. "Does it hurt?"

"A dull ache." She replied, taking as second to blow her nose.

He gently massaged the knots in her shoulders. "Does this help?"

"A little." Teyla replied. "Are Tagan and Eliya happy with Lieutenant Cadman?"

"They're fine." John replied. "She'll take good care of them, that or we'll make Zelenka watch over them."

Teyla smiled. "Thank you John."

"Well, you know what they said at our wedding, through sickness and health, we'd be together. We've had the health part..." He shrugged. "Now we've got the sickness."

Teyla laughed and coughed at the same time. "Indeed."

_A/N: Spur of the moment, enjoy!_


End file.
